Tryst
by Rogue Angel2
Summary: Two X5's Meet Romantically


"Tryst" Rogue Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I am not in anyway associated to Dark Angel. Blah, Blah, Blah, you get the point. I'm a humble college student who happens to love DA. I'm just exploring the universe of 2020 Dark Angel. Don't sue. all you'll get is my bus pass and that only lasts like another month. Summary: Two X5s meet in a romantic way. Spoilers/Timeframe: Occurs after "And Jesus Brought a Casserole". Rating: PG 13  
  
***** The rain poured down in sheets, but rain was common in this city. The clouds were low and dark, making it easy for someone to hide in the shadows. He took advantage of that, he was able to slide in and out of streets and alleys. No one noticed him as he made his was throughout the city. The rain drenched his hair and poured off of his leather jacket to which he paid no heed. He was too busy to pay attention to that, he was on a mission.  
  
The one he followed moved just as fast as he did, making pursuit ever so more difficult. He smiled at the challenge. The one he followed was a female who about twenty years old. Her hair was dark and flowed down to her shoulders. She wore a faded baseball hat to keep the rain out of her face. But he didn't need to see her face to know who she was. He had spent his whole life watching her, being her silent protector.  
  
She flashed an ID card to the sector police and passed quickly through the check point. He climbed up a rusted fire escape and made his way across building tops, jumping from roof to roof. He cleared the ten foot gap that the sector point laid between. He jumped down from the roof tops and began to pursue her on the ground level.  
  
He followed her as she approached her apartment. He watched her enter the building's main entrance, he had to hurry if he wanted to beat her to her room. He jumped up and grabbed the bars on the first level of the fire escape. He ignored the stairs all together and just jumped from one ledge to the next up to the seventh floor. He checked the window and saw that she had not entered yet. He tapped on the window and then slid it up. He climbed in and closed the window. He heard her footfalls down the hall and he ducked into the main closet.  
  
As he waited in the closet, his thoughts drifted back to Manticore. He thought about two of his sisters, Max and Jondy, and smiled. They had been the two girls in the unit that he found himself attracted to. It was no surprise either, Max had been the stronger and Jondy the more loyal, both had grown up to be beautiful women.  
  
He heard the jingle of keys and the sound of a door slamming open. The female swore about the rain and how she was soaked. He heard music click on. Pre-Pulse R&B/Hip Hop, her favorite. She began to sing along with the song. He didn't know the name of the song or who it was by and it didn't matter.  
  
He heard a click, she had opened her fridge, a second click followed as she closed it. He waited and then heard her sit on her couch. He slowly and silently opened the door of the closet. He exited it and closed the closet once more. He began to move stealthily towards the couch, he almost got there but a board creaked. He froze.  
  
She jumped up and grabbed the letter opener off of the table in front of her and launched it at him. He caught it easily and stepped into the light. She made a face.  
  
"I could have killed you, you know."  
  
He smiled and set the opener down. "No, you couldn't have."  
  
She didn't look at him and she sat back down. "What are you doing here again?"  
  
He moved to the chair across from the couch and sat. She did not meet his eyes.  
  
"Is this how we're going to treat each other? Exchange cold, hateful banter until one of us can't take it and leave... Make that, you stay here and I leave."  
  
"Sounds good. You can leave now, it'll free up my afternoon."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Our life's not fair. And for the record, this is your fault."  
  
"Why is this my fault?"  
  
"You called it 'phoney sentimentality'. Sounded just like Lydecker."  
  
"That's below the belt."  
  
"There isn't anything else down there."  
  
"Will you stop? I made a mistake."  
  
"You did, you came here. Go."  
  
"You can't kick me out."  
  
"I can and I am."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"You come on."  
  
"Just give me a chance to make amends. Please, if not romantically then as friends."  
  
"Better keep it to a sibling level. Friends means I have to like you."  
  
"I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?"  
  
"You could never say it enough. You left me when I needed you the most."  
  
"I had to."  
  
"My world is falling in on me and you think that your petty little emergency matters? I'm this close to losing my job, my best friend and roommate just moved out, my bike's in the shop, and the world's getting to be more and more dangerous for people like us."  
  
"It was a family emergency."  
  
"Why wasn't I invited?"  
  
"Your better half was involved and you know the policy."  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't know where I am and I don't know where she is. It's a pathetic policy."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why don't you tell me where she is."  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
The girl made a sad face. She got up and moved to him. "Even if I asked really nicely?"  
  
She kissed him deeply. He ran his hands through her hair. "Someday I'll let it slip, is that good enough?"  
  
She sighed. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. "And does this mean that you don't hate me anymore?"  
  
She smiled. "I wouldn't go that far. Hate, no. Loathe, detest, maybe."  
  
They kissed again. He began to pull off her top. Her hands removed his jacket. They stood up and he picked her up.  
  
He carried her to her room and set her down on the bed. They kissed deeply and passionately.  
  
They continued to undress each other.  
  
***** They laid next to each other under the sheets, her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Will you tell me now?" she asked.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Remember that game we used to play back at Manticore? I ask you a yes or no question and you answer it."  
  
"You mean like torture techniques?"  
  
"I could involve torture if you want..." she said with a purr in her voice.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Great. Ok... Is she in the US?  
  
"Yes."  
  
She kissed his chest. "East Coast?"  
  
"No."  
  
"South?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Midwest?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"West Coast."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's been on the West Coast the whole time?"  
  
"Is that a question, it's not yes or no."  
  
"It is, too."  
  
"Fine... Yes."  
  
"Even after the Eyes Only all call?"  
  
"Yes. She couldn't leave, just like you."  
  
"That wasn't an answer to a yes or no question."  
  
"A bonus."  
  
"Can I get another bonus?"  
  
"As long as it's not a direct tell you where she is type question."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"In what sense?"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
He took a deep breath and sat up. "I have something I have to say."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry but she's dead, Jondy. Max's dead."  
  
"That's shit, bro. That's shit. You have to lie to me."  
  
He grabbed her hands and made her look him in the eyes. "It's true. She's dead."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Killed in action. Zack and Tinga are gone, too."  
  
"Krit, no."  
  
Jondy pulled herself into Krit's strong embrace. She began to cry. He held her.  
  
"She asked about you."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yeah. I told her that you were doing good."  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
Krit smiled. "Like me, kinda. She was shorter, taller than Syl but not as tall as Tinga..." He took a breath. "She's got hair about your length, beautiful eyes and lips. She doesn't like guns and... She really wanted to see you, too."  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek onto hers. "Who's in charge now?"  
  
"Syl. Her first order is to meet in Chicago, all the rest of us, and we're gonna have a funeral for all that are lost."  
  
"We should have done this sooner," Jondy said.  
  
"Had it been anyone else's choice we would have, Zack was just worried about us. But seven are easier to hide than twelve."  
  
Jondy began to cry again. "But they all went to the Good Place?"  
  
"We all will and when we're there we'll be together. I promise. Someday, we'll all be together."  
  
The End  
  
A/N. Gotcha didn't I? 


End file.
